Winter Swan
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After Diaval rescues a girl from an abusive prison, he finds himself experiencing something he never felt before… could it possibly be love? DiavalXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Swan**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After Diaval rescues a girl from an abusive prison, he finds himself experiencing something he never felt before… could it possibly be love? DiavalXOC**

I woke up in a nest of pillows. I rolled up into a sitting position, noticing that I had been sleeping on my stomach, which was much more comfortable than sleeping in a curled up position. I noticed that I was bandaged up with cloth, most which had faint red poking through the layers, and that I felt safe.

I blinked away the confusion from my eyes and heard the door open. I looked up, expecting to see _him_, but instead saw a tiny faerie, dressed in purple, tiny silver wings keeping her in the air as she fluttered into the room.

"We were wondering when you would be waking up, dearie," she announced, flying over to inspect my bandages. She titted as she noticed the red stained cloth. "Oh dear- looks like I'll need to change these again…"

As she unwrapped the bandages, I found myself wondering what happened to me. The last thing I could remember was that _he_ had finished beating me when a knock came from upstairs. He delivered one last swift kick to my ribs before I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

The purple faerie paused when she had finished unwrapping my knuckles and gasped as she examined the hand, which was free of any injury. I made a soft cooing sound, trying to let her know that I was a fast healer.

"When Master Diaval bought you in six days ago, we were all so sure that you'd pass," she muttered softly, but my sensitive ears still picked up what she said with a certain clarity. She moved on to my chest, where there was a thicker bandage wrapped around my chest and stomach, with slits for my wings to poke through.

"My dear, I don't know what to say…" trailed off the faerie as she finished unwrapping my wounds and discovering that I was healed physically.

At that moment, a soft knock sounded at the door and in entered a stunning young girl of about sixteen years with soft blonde waves, dark blue eyes and fair skin.

"Blossom, why didn't you call for me when you saw that she was awake?" she asked in a pretty voice.

"Because I needed to change her bandages, your majesty," explained the faerie- Blossom, dipping down into a curtsy from the air.

"Well, I brought some clothes for her to wear," explained the pretty girl, holding out freshly folded garments for me to take. I reached out and smiled as I touched her hand.

_Aurora_.

She smiled back and began to help Blossom with taking off the bandages. Once they were all off, the faerie and the queen began to help me dress, first pulling on a lightweight chemise, and over that a pretty pale blue dress with silver ribbon detail at the neckline and on the sleeves.

After getting dressed, I gently shook out my wings, graceful for the freedom to stretch them out to their fullness. I sighed as a breeze entered the room and ruffled my feathers, making me giggle.

"Well, well, it's nice to see that you're awake."

I turned and smiled at the faerie who had entered the room.

Even without touching her, I knew who she was.

_Maleficent_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Swan**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After Diaval rescues a girl from an abusive prison, he finds himself experiencing something he never felt before… could it possibly be love? DiavalXOC**

I smiled as I poked about the castle, where the queen- Aurora- had told me I would be safe from harm. I was truly grateful for her kind hospitably, but there was still a part of me that craved more freedom.

I didn't know how to explain it- the craving, that is.

I quickly found myself in a stunning garden with bushes of brightly colored flowers and staues and fat, naked babies.

As I entered, butterflies of every shape and color came out of hiding and fluttered about me, making me giggle. I smiled as the winged insects gently nudged me towards a tal tree with a branch which was higher up than I could jump.

I flexed my wings for a moment before taking flight, where I landed on the branch.

Now I knew what I craved.

Height.

Flight.

The sky.

I smiled as I leaned up against the tree trunk, wrapping an arm loosely around one leg, allowing the other to angle while I cushioned my head with my other arm.

I lost track of how long I was in that tree, staring out at the sky, until I heard- or rather _felt_\- someone land in on the branch that I was laying on.

"It's pretty, isn't it? The sky, I mean."

I didn't jump as the man spoke, his voice low with danger and protectiveness. I sat up from where I had been laying down and saw him for the first time.

He was handsome, even with all the scars that marked his face and neck and (I suspected) the rest of his body. He was well built and wore all black- a shirt, trousers and boots, which only made his pale skin stand out more, reminding me of the moon. His hair cover his eyes, which only made me want to sweep his black hair from his eyes.

"It makes one feel like they could fly forever, if they had wings, that is," he continued on in a quiet voice.

My right wing twitched a bit at his comment, averting his gaze to me, where I slowly sat up fully, poised to fly away if he should make any wrong moves.

"You look different then when I last saw you," he commented. "Your face was all cut up and burnt from where I rescued you from the fire."

_Fire._

Suddenly remembered what had happened to that… _monster_…

He must've seen the look in my eyes for he backed off a few steps before crouching back down again. I felt much better about my surroundings with not having him so close by. I shivered as I recalled the harsh pain of having my skin burnt away, leaving me looking like a meatless corpse.

I felt my wings cocooning me, making me feel all the more safer as they covered my body with warmth. I peeked out of some of the feathers and saw that he was watching me with a certain edge to his eyes.

"Your wings are very pretty," he stated in a calm voice.

I smiled shyly at him. My wings were pure white feathers, which matched my snow white curls, dark sapphire blue eyes and fair skin. My face was pretty too, with a dainty nose, high cheekbones and elegantly slanted eyebrows. I was rather on the short side, barely reaching the queen's height, but I was used to being tinier than everyone else. Besides, it held its uses from time to time.

"Odd, you have no horns," he remarked. "All the faeries I know have horns- with the exception of the pixies, but they're not truly faeries, not in the sense which other people take them to be."

I slowly reached out with my hand, pausing as it flittered between me and him. He too reached out and our fingers touched.

_I was not born with horns, or so I was told_.


	3. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
